Nigdy nie rezygnuj z miłości! Bunny kupidynem
Nigdy nie rezygnuj z miłości! Bunny kupidynem (jap. 守れ恋の曲！うさぎはキューピッド Mamore koi no merodi! Usagi wa Kyūpiddo, ang. Protect the Melody of Love! Usagi is a Cupid) – 6 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi poznaje pianistę. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 18 kwietnia 1992 roku. Opis odcinka W Królestwie Ciemności Królowa Beryl słucha muzyki lecącej z taśmy audio, a stojące w pobliżu kwiaty wysychają. Generał Jadeite informuje królową, że w tej muzyce zapieczętowane są fale o dużej częstotliwości, które działają nie tylko na kwiaty, ale też na ludzi. Przekonuje ją również, że to jest świetny sposób na zebranie dużej ilości energii. Władczyni daje swojemu słudze wolną rękę. Ten zaś daje kasetę youmie Kyurene, aby umieściła fale w muzyce, których słuchają mieszkańcy Tokio. W mieszkaniu Naru Usagi wraz z nią przysłuchują się muzyce z radia. Nasza bohaterka jest rozmarzona i leży na podłodze. Obie są zachwycone piosenkami. Usagi patrzy na okładkę płyty z utworami, które komponuje Yūsuke Amade. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o tym artyście. Naru mówi naszej bohaterce, że chciałaby z nim iść. Tymczasem Yūsuke stoi w deszczu przed wejściem do studia nagraniowego Jam Records z bukietem kwiatów w ręce. Myśli, że dziś spróbuje wyznać miłość swojej ukochanej kobiecie. W tym samym czasie youma umieszcza zakażoną kasetę w jednym z odtwarzaczy w studiu Jam Records. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Akiko, więc Kyurene ukrywa się za rośliną. Kobieta wyjmuje z odtwarzacza taśmę, myśląc, że o niej zapomniała. Gdy do Akiko przychodzi Amade, kobieta oddaje mu kasetę. Artysta próbuje coś powiedzieć do ukochanej, ale Akiko musi wracać do swojej pracy, więc odchodzi. Amade nie wie, że na okładce znajduje się napis "Walc dla Akiko". Usagi rozstaje się z Naru i zastanawia się, czy pójść do salonu gier Game Center Crown czy nie. Nagle po drodze wpada na jakiegoś mężczyznę i przewraca się. Jest ochlapana błotem. Jest zdenerwowana, ale po chwili się uspokaja. Rozpoczyna rozmowę z artystą. Ten mówi jej, że prześladuje go jakiś potwór. Kiedy Usagi mówi, że jest to Yūsuke Amade, ten się oddala od niej. Tymczasem Jadeite nie jest ze swojej Youmy zadowolony, ponieważ do tej pory nie odzyskała kasety. Youma chce swemu panu coś wytłumaczyć, ale Jadeite nie może tego słuchać. Każe jej dalej działać zgodnie z planem. Usagi idzie pod klub 30 Thirties, o którym mówi Yūsuke. Luna informuje ją, że przed wejściem piszą „Małoletnim wstęp wzbroniony”. Usagi bez wahania wypowiada słowa Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w dorosłego muzyka! i zamienia się w wystrzałową dziewczynę. Wchodzi do klubu i słucha grającego na pianinie artystę. Usagi zamawia lody, ale kelner mówi, że sprzedają napoje. Ucina sobie drzemkę, ale gdy się budzi, artysty już nie widać. Artysta jest w podziemnym parkingu. Nagle z windy wychodzi youma i atakuje Amade. Usagi słyszy krzyk artysty, więc biegnie na dół. W końcu udaje jej się uratować Yūsuke przed śmiercią. Ale Kyurene zamienia się w nietoperza, zabiera kasetę i odlatuje. Nasza bohaterka biegnie do Yūsuke, a Luna podejrzewa, że potwór ma szkodliwą taśmę. Później Usagi i Yūsuke ścigają go samochodem. Ale okazuje się, że potwór jest w studiu Jam Records. Usypia wszystkich pracowników i próbuje umieścić taśmie odtwarzaczu tak, aby pracownicy ją wpuścili. Ale do akcji wkracza Luna. Powstrzymuje potwora, ale ten bierze Akiko jako zakładniczkę. Szantażuje – albo zwrócą jej taśmę, albo Akiko umrze. Usagi wrzuca taśmę do góry, Amade biegnie ratować ukochaną. Luna w końcu drapie potwora, a ten puszcza Akiko. Zwierzak niszczy kasetę, a nietoperz odlatuje. Usagi wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up! i zamienia się w Sailor Moon. Po czym dogania potwora. Potwór zaczyna ją atakować fale o dużej częstotliwości, ale Sailor Moon odbija je w kierunku potwora i pokonuje go atakiem Moon Tiara Action!. Potwór zostaje pokonany. Akiko zakłada opatrunek na rany Yūsuke. Artysta wyznaje jej miłość. Tymczasem Naru jest smutna, bo usłyszała wieść o ślubie artysty. Jednak Usagi nie patrzy na Naru i ogląda okładkę płyty z wizerunkiem Sailor Moon na Księżycu. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Luna – Keiko Han * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Kyurene – Emi Shinohara * Yūsuke Amade – Norio Wakamoto * Akiko Yanagi – Rumiko Ukai * Mężczyzna z zespołu – Hisao Egawa * Pracownik studia – Toshio Kobayashi Galeria Zapowiedź odc6.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep6_1.jpg Ep6_2.jpg Ep6_3.jpg Ep6_4.jpg Ep6_5.jpg Ep6_6.jpg Ep6_7.jpg Ep6_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Miłość jest jak muzyka (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii